


Big Brother

by hikarinozomi



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinozomi/pseuds/hikarinozomi
Summary: “It was interesting,” Siluka’s own tone had sprinkles of her sister’s playfulness.He tries to keep neutral, hammering the final touches to the roof. “I see,” he starts to manoeuvre from sitting to descend down but what Siluka says comes close to making him slip.“She’s in love you know,”What.





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 'chatting with friends event' and Ludus’ blue heart event with some minor adjustments to said heart event. Potentially a bit OOC as I'm still trying to get the hang of writing the characters. Mistakes abound as I don't have a beta reader so feel free to point out anything that needs to be corrected. As for the Hawaiian, outside of the repeated phrases from the game itself, mainly comes from google translate so there could be mistakes there too.

“Oh, Holly invited us over earlier this afternoon,”

Ludus nearly snapped his neck to Siluka’s direction, though his need balance on the twins’ ladder prevented sudden erratic movements. He wondered how the conversation suddenly shifted from the twins’ broken roof to the _~~cute~~ _ neighbouring farmer he didn’t know, but he kept his tone neutral.

“I recently renovated her home, so it’s not surprising she wants to show all her friends around,” It was pleasing for him too, as out of all the possible designs he had Holly selected one that reminded oneself of Lulukoko. ~~_Personally he wonders why, does she just enjoy being at Lulukoko most or_ ~~ “Did you all have fun?”

Iluka giggles and Ludus feels a certain level of dread. “Very much kaikuaʻana,” She slinks next to the ladder so she can look up to his face. “We learned so much about Holly today.”

“It was interesting,” Siluka’s own tone had sprinkles of her sister’s playfulness.

He tries to keep neutral, hammering the final touches to the roof. “I see,” he starts to manoeuvre from sitting to descend down but what Siluka says comes close to making him slip.

“She’s in love you know,”

What.

“E kala mai, what?” he chokes out, gripping the ladder as he stares down at Iluka, her eyes devious.

“What’s wrong kaikuaʻana? Aren’t you happy for Holly? A fellow kaikaina comfortable enough to get interested in someone.”

Siluka chimes in, “Her aura was all pink. She was very cute when talking about him.”

“She could do better though,” Iluka sighs.

Ludus doesn’t know who it is but he has to agree, he can’t even process fast enough who in this little trio of towns would be that good a match for the hard working and  _ s̶w̶e̶e̶t̶,̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶l̶y̶,̶ ̶i̶n̶n̶o̶c̶e̶n̶t̶,̶ ̶g̶e̶n̶t̶l̶e̶  _ friendly farmer.

“But we weren’t successful in changing her mind,” Iluka says as she scrutinises her nails.

He’s back to the ground now, trying to keep an even gaze on the twins. “You really don’t approve.”

“Siluka were the only ones to feel that way though,” Iluka matches his eye contact, eyebrows doing a silly waggle. “The other girls were more than happy to cheer Holly on.”

He can’t think of anyone that the twins would disapprove of though. ~~_Is it Wayne because he’s too much a flirt? Ford? He’s kind of odd isn’t he? Hinata and Yuzuki are too nice though… Woofio then?_~~ “You should do so too you know, you’re dear friends to her.”

Both Siluka and Iluka come forward, both a mixture of annoyance and amusement on their faces. “Your aura is rather blue kaikuaʻana,” Siluka pokes his face. “And your eyes look angry.”

Angry? Him?

“The moonlight is making you see things,” he brushes her off. “And since I’m done here I-“

Iluka clicks her tongue and crosses her arms. “E kuʻu Akua, never mind Siluka.”

Iluka drags her twin back into the house, leaving Ludus a little baffled. Keeping his tools back to his shop stand, he turns to the south of his hometown. Angry? Was he? He felt in need of the night ocean breeze.

 

The soft crashes of the waves to shore was a relaxing familiar sound, and slowly he tries to collect his thoughts. He should be happy for Holly. If Siluka and Iluka said they were in love, he’d feel a tad bit sorry for the man but he’s be overjoyed for them regardless. When he thinks of Holly even linking arms with some other guy, what, why would he feel annoyed would he rather-

 

“Here kitty,” A voice from the nearby cliff made Ludus snap out of his thoughts. Wait, wasn’t that…?

 

Heading towards the cliff, he found Holly holding something in her arms. The cliff she was on made him worried for a moment. It rather steep. Honestly, what was she doing up there in the middle of the night. Straining his eyes, he noticed a that a cat was what laid in her arms. He recognise the cat as one of his neighbour’s, the one that constantly climbed to the oddest of places at night. It was always more than capable to return itself home though, so why was Holly there?

 

“Hey, what are you-”

 

Then the worst that could happen did. 

 

“Ah!” The edge she was on crumbled and Ludus found himself just acting. He was quick enough, lunging to the ground to brace her fall. He felt her atop him and winced.

 

“Ouch…” He might have a few bruises but her certainly hoped that Holly remained unscathed. Before he could ask though, she shot up from above him. She started to babble out and apology but Ludus found himself angry. Honestly, what was she thinking.

 

“YOU IDIOT! What do you think you’re doing, climbing a cliff in the middle of the night?!” He saw her flinch and felt a little pang of guilt, so he softened his tone before continuing, “You’re okay, yeah? You’re not hurt?”

 

Holly nodded in response, but something made her pause then panic as she looked around. The cat, he guessed. With a sigh, he gently tapped her shoulder, breaking her from her panic. “I know, you were trying to rescue that cat but...” A soft meow behind him brought pulled both their attention to the rather smug looking cat a short distance away. “You really didn't need to. See, it’s fine.”

 

As the cat walked away, Holly sighed in relief and smiled. Ludus was still rather upset however. “Thank the spirit of the sea you didn’t get hurt. Man, I was seriously scared for a minute.” 

 

Holly cast her eyes downwards, smile already gone. Trying to rectify the moment, Ludus kept on talking. “Still, I really admire what you were trying to do Holly. That took a lot of guts, not many people are brave enough to do something like that,” Gently putting his hands on her shoulder, he grinned. “I’m proud.”

 

Holly flushed pink and continued to keep her gaze lowered. He hated to make her sad again but he added on, this time with more concern laced in his voice. “Even so that was pretty dangerous. If something had happened to you and you got hurt, everyone… Especially me, would be really upset.”

 

He tilted her chin up so she met his eyes. “So, no more crazy cliff climbing stunts in the middle of the night, okay?” 

 

She pulled away quickly, face still pink. “Yes, right. You’re right. Will not happen again.”

 

Satisfied with her word, he tells her its late and she should go back to rest. She gave him a small smile and bid him a good night ~~_and it occurred to him maybe he should have offered to walk her back as it IS rather late_~~ but before she could take even two steps she stopped in her tracks letting out a pained hiss. She crouched down in seconds and began to mutter to herself.

 

“Eh? Is something wrong after all? Did you twist your ankle?”

 

She looked back to him with a pout and he felt his heart lurch. “Well… It’s not like you can stay out here all night.” He walked to her and crouched down to her level. “Here, I’ll get you home. Just put your arms around my shoulder.”

 

She looked surprised for a second, but then her eyes had a twinkle her saw quite often on the twins. With an impish smile, she fluttered her lashes and said, “Help me, big bro~~”   
  


Wait.

 

“B..Big bro?” He felt his heart thud and ache. “Uh, Holly? Sheesh. I know I said you can think of me as a brother but, uh..”

 

Holly let out a small giggle. Clearing his throat, he continued. “Could you drop the ‘big bro’ thing? It’s,”  ~~_Not what I want to hear from you_ ~~ The twins were one thing, being his little sisters most of his life but from Holly? “Embarrassing.” 

 

She began to laugh all too gleefully. Honestly now.

 

“Waaaait a minute… You’re just teasing me huh?”

 

Grinning widely, Holly looked all too pleased. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist. Iluka and Siluka call you that all the time in your native tongue right?”

 

“Sheesh, you’re more like the twins than I thought!” But he wasn’t quite so sure he’d actually group all three girls together in his mind. The idea of Holly being his little sister like them just didn’t fully sit right with him. He knew he told her he considered her family by this point but there was a voice at the back of his head listing regrets. He pulled away from them quick though, as Holly was still crouched in the sand. What was important right then was getting her home safe. “Oh well, you can call me whatever you want! Just let ‘big bro’ take you home now.” 

 

Ludus waited for Holly to climb on his back. Maybe he imagined it but she had hesitated for a moment, but he soon felt her arms around his neck. Feeling her so close suddenly made his heart skyrocket. It wasn’t like he hadn’t carried other girls before though, he had to for Siluka and Iluka before but this made him feel nothing like those times. As he stood up and began to walk, he said, “Actually, maybe forget ‘big bro’. More like ‘big no.’”

 

Holly giggled in response and hearing her so close to his ear had his heart beating even faster. “If.. If you had to pick a pet name for me, make it something else.” 

 

“Daw, but what if I like using ‘big bro’?”

 

They banter back and forth as he carried her home about letting it stick, but the conversation slowly shifted to the twins and to the afternoon tea they had with Holly. It was then she got oddly silent, though Ludus had made sure not to divulge that his two childhood friends had told him she confessed she currently had feelings for another.  ~~_ Part of him wanted to know so badly he could explain in words why he felt so desperate _ ~~

 

The silence didn’t last long as her farm house came into view. Once he let her down, he gently reminded her that for the time being she should focus on getting better. He gave her advice on treating her sprain and honestly he should have just bid her goodbye there but words began to spill out before he could stop himself. 

 

“You know Holly, you’re a lot more slender than I expected.”   
  


“W-What?” She gaped, face slowly creeping back to pink.

 

“Eh? Oh, I’m just surprised is all. Doing farm work builds muscle right? For some reason I expected you to be… Bulkier. But you’re pretty slim you know?”

 

Holly didn’t respond, only staring back face fully pink once more. 

 

With a forced out cough Ludus broke the silence. “Uh, ignore me. E kala mai. I don’t know what I’m babbling about.” He reminds her to rest her ankle before bidding her goodnight. Holly quickly nods and tried to shuffle into her house as fast as she can bring herself to.

 

As he watched the farm door latch shut, Ludus rubs the back of his neck feeling his face grow hot. “Seriously, what was I saying…?” he mutters as he began to walk back.

 

He loses himself to his thoughts all the way home, not noticing the twins looking out their window when he returned.

 

“Oh, his aura is all pink too.” 

 

“Ew, what.”

 

“Maybe he figured himself out?”

 

“Him? Yeah right. Let's bug him about it tomorrow.”

 


End file.
